Sometimes It's Good To Be Together
by ltifal
Summary: Tezuka b'day fic. First try to write serious fic on Tenipuri.. hope you like it.. oneshot


**Authoress note : well, I make one shot this time and well I write this because today is October the 7th. It's Tezuka's b'day! So happy b'day BUCHO!**

**Disclaimer : well you already know I didn't own the character... poor me...**

_Sometimes It's Good To Be Together_

Tezuka Kunimitsu never asks for it. He never asks for a friend and he never wants to spend his time too much with someone who he should call 'a friend'. But he just couldn't help... everything.. just being given to him, when he reached his first year at Seishun Gakuen. Some say that he's just too handsome, this usually comes from girls. While other says that he is too.. well... let's just say attractive. He never ask for it, he don't want to be so handsome or to be so attractive. He just wants to be alone, but that'll never happen to him. The first time he entered the school's gate, some girls already looked at him, whispered at each other which still could be heard by him, they say that he's very handsome.

He just shrugs it off and goes away before the girls decided to approaches him. Then after a morning class with almost every girls in his class trying to approached him and trying to amazed him, he goes to see the tennis club. He likes tennis, yes.. almost crazy for it. That time, he thought tennis as his life, he couldn't think bout any job beside profesional tennis player. He really loves to play tennis, he likes to play single so he could dominated the court that fits his personality. So he joined the tennis club, their senpai ordered him and all the first years to pick the balls.

Picking the balls were a very boring task for him. Looking around to see his senpai's play was not amazed him as well, even their reguler was not as good as him, but still, he couldn't just ignored their captain order. The only one that Tezuka respected that time was Yamato bucho... sighing, he picks another ball which was lying near him, and bumps his forehead on another person's head.

"gomen.(sorry)" said him almost unheard while rubbing his forehead. The other one quickly apologized to him. He is the first years, same as him. The first year in front of him, looked at him and with his worry face, asks weither he is all right or not. Tezuka just nods then goes away to picks another ball on the court. The first year suddenly stands in front of him and then asks the same question, weither he is all right or not. Sighing, Tezuka finally speaks up that he is allright then goes to pick another ball. The first year is still tailing on his back, feeling rather annoyed Tezuka looks at the first year and asks weither he need something. The first year blushes and then suddenly offered his hand in front of Tezuka. "Oishi Syuichiro desu, yoroshiku." Silent ... no reply from Tezuka, but then Tezuka shrugs and accepts his hand then shakes it. "Tezuka Kunimitsu." He says then goes back to his task.

That's a strange way to makes friend. Although he just want to be alone... but, Oishi become his close friend. Oishi was a quiet person too, like him. He and Oishi spent their time together, not like the other teenager who like to hang out, shopping, chatting, or go somewhere crowded. No, they are not. They only spent time to play tennis, work on their homework and talk nothing except if there is something important come up with him or Oishi. Silent always the best and being with Oishi, it's just the same as he being alone, Oishi never bothers him with stupid question or same girlish talk.. like the one on Oishi's class...

Yes, the one on Oishi's class.. he has a red hair and so bouncy, so different from Oishi and himself. Maybe that red hair was a cat on his previous life. He likes to bounce here and there, always laughing and teasing other, he is like Tezuka, very populer with girls and yeah boys (since he has quite a girly face and very friendly). Tezuka was very populer, yes.. he was but no one dare to approached him because of his coldness. But that redhead.. he's so different from him. If that redhead ever get close to him, maybe he will never survive from that redhead noisy behaviour, and he is very thanksfull that the redhead never approached him.

On the second semester, after the summer training, the tennis club suddenly have a new members, there're the redhead and his friend. Tezuka groans when he see the redhead and his friend approach him and Oishi. The redhead friend has a smile which always pleasteres on his face and have a light brown hair.

"Kikumaru Eiji! Yoroshiku nya!" suddenly approaches Tezuka, then takes his hand forcefully and then shakes it then he goes to Oishi to shakes his hand too. Before regain himself from the rather forcefull shaking hand before, he looks a hand in front of him. He looks up when he sees the smiling guy offered his hand and Tezuka almost reluctantly shakes it. "Fuji Syusuke, yoroshiku, Tezuka." A blink.. _why did he know his name?_

"ma, you might be want to know : _how did we know yours and his name_, right?" a grin from Fuji. "well, we know.. because you two quite populer and well... your skill on tennis club could be heard all over the school."

"that's right!" said the redhead as he swings his hand around the smiling face

"ano, did you play tennis?" Oishi looks at the redhead and the smiling guy

"Of course! I like tennis! Beside Fuji being known as the tensai! Right, Fuji?" said him again while his hand never leaves Fuji's shoulder

"ma ne... Eiji, I already asked you a couple times.. you can call me Syusuke..."

"huh?" a blink. "Nyah, Fuji.. ano, Syusuke is just to.. I mean too long." A grin

"sigh, you just too lazy.."

"hehe, you know me Fuji." Another grin while Oishi looks at Fuji then Kikumaru, and Tezuka.. he wish that 'this people in front of him never come into the tennis club'. Okay, if they are really good at tennis, our tennis club will have a good future, beside he should consider bout the future of this tennis club since after their senpai lost their games on Kantou competition... Yamato bucho already gone, he is a third years so this half years will be leaded by one of his senpai and him. Yes, his himself rather surprised that Yamato bucho chosed him as a fukubucho. This was the first time for Seishun Gakuen to have a first year taken fukubucho position.

".."

"... no fun, Tezuka is just too quiet! I already told you, Fuji."

"ma ne." a smirk from Fuji

"eeto.. if you are a tensai.. Why didn't you join the tennis club on the first place?" hearing 'the tensai' from Kikumaru, Oishi feel rather confused, the fact that Fuji was a genius on tennis but he didn't join from his first semester

"a.. ma ne that because Eiji." A grin then looks at Kikumaru

"nani! You were the one who didn't want to join on the 1st place!"

"but I ask you first if _you want to join the tennis club?_ and you said _you too lazy to join_."

"heh! But you were the first one that said _ma, I'm too lazy to join if we are only picking the ball._" Said Kikumaru again as he tries to mimic the way Fuji's talk

"did I say that?"

"yes you did, nyah!"

"did not."

"did to."

"did not"

"did to."

"I didn't said that."

"You just didn't want to give up, did you." a groan..

"yes, I am."

"Fuji!"

Oishi looks at both of them who already argue for several second while Tezuka already lets out a sigh. _He and Oishi never do that_. A mental note on his mind. Suddenly...

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TEZUKA, YOU ARE THE FUKUBUCHO! ALL OF YOU! GROUNDO 20 LAPS!" it's our bucho. Still arguing, Fuji and Kikumaru begins to run while Oishi and Tezuka follow behind them. That's another strange way to make a friend. Yes, a friend.. Fuji and Kikumaru somehow, become his closest friends too. After that, the four of them usually being spot together. Kikumaru and Fuji always the first one to argue or make conversation, little by little, Oishi finally joined them to chat, while Tezuka as usual listen to their conversation, sometimes adds one or two comment that fits.

Then that day come, October the 7th, the time he reaches his 13th years. On the morning, Tezuka goes to school as usual, when he finally reaches his shoes locker... he sees present, and present and present... a groan. _how did all the girls know bout his b'day and how will he bring this thing home? _A sigh as he takes out all the present. He takes his school's shoes then puts his shoes in the locker. Carrying all the presents on his hand, Tezuka makes his way to his class. Several girls spot him and approach him to help but he refuses it politely since he can carry them alone, luckily he brougth a plastic bag inside his bag so he could puts all of the presents on it.

By the lunch time, more presents... Tezuka doesn't know '_whose present and which girls_' who give him the present.. there are just too many. He keeps saying _'thank you'_ to whoever gives him a present but he really needs to see the other. It's strange for him, the first time he went to this school, he wanted to be alone and he didn't want a friend at all... but today.. today is his birthday... and that strange, he really wants his friends to remember bout his birthday.. okay, he never want someone to find out bout his birthday but.. they are different. He wants them to remember. But... how could they remember? He never told them...

Another sigh when he hears a school bell rings. '_That strange.. usually they will come and drag him outside to eat or buy lunch..'._ usually Kikumaru or Fuji though... but today.. '_why aren't they come?_'

Finally the bell rings again, the school is finally over.. he quickly packs his bag and carries all the presents outside, going to the clubroom. After he openes the door, he searches for his friends, but find none of them beside his other member's of tennis club. When suddenly his bucho come to him..

"Tezuka? Today Oishi couldn't come, he said that his mother need him at home. Kikumaru, well.. he should go to the dentist and Fuji.. I don't know, he said that he should take care of his brother." A paused.. Tezuka just nod his head then decides to change his cloth. After that, Tezuka begins to play with other senpai but... he gazed a lot and his concentration rather disturbed. After missed several easy ball from his senpai and several outs, also fell down for second times (because he didn't see the ball laying in front of him), his bucho lets out a groan and finally told him to go home.

'Y_ou are so stupid Tezuka, you didn't need them_. _Stupid you, why didn't you just do your best job on your tennis?_' thinking while changing his cloth, he suddenly feels something rolling down on his check. '_what!_' then he swept it '_a..tear.._' silent '_stupid, I am not crying, no I'm not!_' he fells another tears roll over from his eyes '_I don't need them! Never_!' another tear and worse he begins to sob '_never... need them._' Silent... it's very strange for him to cry. He's not the guy who easily cry but hell... just for today.. yes, just for today.. he cries because he miss his 'friend', the friends which he didn't need at first. Finally he's stop crying, quickly packing his bag then go outside. Quickly, he runs to the school gate, he don't want the other find out that he cried a while ago. Reaching the school gate suddenly someone closes his eyes.

"nan... who is this?"

"... could you guess?"

"... Kikumaru."

"nyah! Why did you know that?" Tezuka almost smile when he finally see Kikumaru but he forces it down, still stoic as usual. Kikumaru give him a grin then suddenly takes his hand and drags him to 'where ever he want to drag him'

"chotto (wait)... what are you doing?" still refusing to move from his spot but unsuccessfull.

"You'll see!" nothing come out from his lips again. Kikumaru only drags him to 'God know where' then after several minutes they found them self in front of the big house.

"..." a pause as Tezuka gives Kikumaru a questioning look, his stoic face change a little as he raises one of his eyesbrown a little higher. That enough for Kikumaru to understand (well, whoever close to Tezuka, should have learn a way to read his expression since it's only change very little) as he pushes Tezuka's back to move to the door.

"open it." said The Red Head, a grin never leaves his face. Suspiciously, he looks at Kikumaru then looks at the door's knob. Realizing that Kikumaru will actually force him to do it anyway... He opens the door... when suddenly.. some water suddenly pours onto him.

"what the...!" finally clear from the water, he opens his eyes and hears several tiny explodition in front of his face. A unison 'Happy B'days' comes from his back and in front of him. Tezuka's hair all wet, and yes.. he's rather angry. But.. upon hearing 'the b'day' part, somehow he quite happy. Suddenly he feels someone pats his back.

"nyah, you shouldn't angry today! It's your b'day!" _angry? Yes, slightly but not anymore_. He looks in front of him, his other friends Fuji and Oishi smile. oh no, that's a grin. Then Fuji drags him inside, to the living room, Oishi on the other hand, hands him a small towel to dry his hair then suddenly the room become dark. Several second later, Kikumaru comes out with a cake on his hands. The cake has 13th candles and it's surface has so many fruit. Tezuka just stuns.. '_how did they know that he liked that kind of cake?_'

"ma.. ne, Tezuka? Make a wish." Another grin from Fuji, since he knows that Tezuka will not do anything stupid like that.. but to their surprise, Tezuka actually closes his eyes then blows the candles. A shrug from Tezuka, as he murmurs something.

"Tezuka. Do you angry?" said Oishi. A worry tone can be heard from him, maybe he just don't want Tezuka to hate him. Tezuka looks at him then to Fuji and Kikumaru. He shakes his head

"no, I'm not angry... thank you." Tezuka actually smile, while the other looks at him disbelief that Tezuka finally cracks a smile. Fuji suddenly storms outside the room then comes back with camera. "What's that for?"

"Would you mind to smile once more time? Well.. that's quite rare to see your smile. I want to take a pic." Answer Fuji as he's focusing his camera.. a pause..

"aww.. nyah, come on Tezuka."

"..." a shrug then " well, ok..."

"yay! Come on Fuji, why don't we sit beside him, come on, ne.. ne.. Oishi." A cheerfull Kikumaru finally drags Oishi to Tezuka's side. That was a first time for them to see 'Tezuka's actually smiling'. They are the first one who saw his smile beside his family. For him, that was the most unforgetable b'day.

Today, he will reaches his 15th. He looks again at the picture that Fuji's camera took two years ago. The picture of him, smiling with Fuji on his right. He could clearly see the beautifull blue orb on his friend's eyes and Fuji's smile somehow different from his usual smile. Oishi on his left, were smiling, as his eyes looks at him with respect. and Kikumaru.. he was standing on the back, with his hand on Tezuka shoulder and another hand give a victory sign, grinning.

"Are? (eh?) Tezuka? What re u doing?" a voice come from his back, must be his fukubucho

"nyah! Nani nani?" Kikumaru suddenly stand in front of him, looking at the picture. "ne Fuji, that's.. hehe you remember right?" said him grining as he points his finger to the photo and looks at Fuji

"hm.." Fuji suddenly stands behind The Bucho's back and leaning down, looking at the picture "ah.. that's picture is one of my favorite"

"what picture?" suddenly another curious voice comes from Oishi's back. It's Momo, behind him; there are Ryoma, Kaidoh, Kawamura and Inui. Tezuka quickly puts the pic back into his wallet

"Nothing hehehe. Kimitsu (it's a secret)!" then winks at Fuji

"ma ne." a grin from Fuji as he nods a little

"hidoi ne, senpai tachi, nani kore?"

"sshhh, baka."

"nani!"

"oi Momo, Kaidoh! Not today!"

"huh? nani Oishi senpai? Why?"

"because.. happy b'day Tezuka." Said Oishi as he offers his hand and shakes Tezuka's

"happy b'day, Tezuka!" a loud greeting being given as Kikumaru's shakes his hand.. '_he never change.._' a mental note on Tezuka's mind

"ma ne. happy b'day Tezuka, want to celebrate like we had two years ago?" said Fuji, giving Tezuka another grin

"Eh! Today's bucho b'day? Happy b'day bucho."

"sshhh.. otanjoubi omendetto."

"hm.. I-data. Happy b'day."

"happ eh nani Echizen" confuses but accept the racket anyway. "YOSH! BURNING! LET'S US CELEBRATE AT MY PLACE!" a smirk from Echizen then he takes the racket.

"mada-mada dane, Kawamura-senpai. Ne happy b'day, Bucho.. by the way what that's means?"

".. nani?"

"what happen two years ago?" a curious tone can be heard from Echizen followed by a questioning looks from the other. Kikumaru just grinning and looks at Fuji. "nyah, nothing happen!"

"ma ne." a nod as Fuji gives Tezuka a wink.

"... that's a secret." Said Tezuka surprisingly

"HA! even bucho said that?"

A shrug from Tezuka. After all everything happen two years ago couldn't easily forgeted and he only shared it with his three friends

_Owari_

**Authoress note: well that's it. Happy birthday Tezuka. Ano gomen if they were all OOC. Thank you for reading and please review if you have time. Thank you**


End file.
